List of honey plants
Honeybees usually collect nectar, pollen, or both from the following species of plants, which are called honey plants, for making honey. See also: *Forage (honeybee) *Honeydew source *Nectar source *Northern Nectar Sources for Honey Bees *Pollen source Acanthaceae (Acanthus family) *''Avicennia'' nitida Jacq. Aceraceae (Maple family) * Acer rubrum L. (Red maple) * Acer saccharum L. (Sugar maple) * Acer spicatum Lam. (Mountain maple) * Acer pseudoplatanus L. (Sycamore maple) Agavaceae (Agave family) * Agave sisalana Perrine ex Engelm. (Sisal) Alstroemeriaceae * Alstroemeria cunea Vell. Amaranthaceae (Amaranth family) * Alternanthera brasiliana Kuntze * Alternanthera dentata (Moench) Stuchlik ex R.E.Fries * Alternanthera polygonoides R.Br. ex Sweet * Froelichia humboldtiana Seub. * Froelichia lanata Moench * Gomphrena canescens R.Br. * Gomphrena demissa Mart. * Gomphrena gardneri Moq. Anacardiaceae * Anacardium occidentale L. * Anacardium humile A.St.-Hil. * Astronium fraxinifolium Schott * Lithraea molleoides Engl. * Mangifera indica L. * Myracrodruon urundeuva M.Allemão * Schinus molle L. * Schinus terebinthifolius Raddi * Schinopsis brasiliensis Engl. * Spondias lutea L. * Spondias mombin L. * Spondias tuberosa Arruda * Tapirira guianensis Aubl. * Tapirira marchandii Engl. Apiaceae (Parsley and carrot family) * Apium graveolens L. * Daucus carota L. * Pastinaca sativa L. * Petroselinum sativum Hoffm. Apocynaceae (Dogbane family) All the plants of this family are found in the tropics and subtropics. * Aspidosperma cylindrocarpon Müll.Arg. * Aspidosperma dasycarpon A.DC. * Aspidosperma macrocarpon Mart. * Aspidosperma parvifolium A.DC. * Aspidosperma polyneuron A.DC. * Aspidosperma populifolium A.DC. * Aspidosperma pruinosum Markgr. * Aspidosperma pyrifolium Mart. * Hancornia speciosa Gomes * Peschiera affinis Miers * Rhodocalyx rotundifolia Müll.Arg. * Tabernaemontana fuchsiaefolia A.DC. Aquifoliaceae (Holly family) * Ilex decidua Walter * Ilex glabra A.Gray * Ilex opaca Ait. * Ilex theezans Mart. * Ilex verticillata A.Gray Araliaceae (Aralia and ivy family) * Didymopanax macrocarpum Seem. * Didymopanax vinosum Marchal Asclepiadaceae * Asclepias tuberosa L. Arecaceae (Palm family) All the plants of this family are found in the tropics and subtropics. * Acrocomia aculeata Lodd. ex Mart. * Attalea speciosa Mart. * Roystonea elata (Bartr.) F.Harper * Sabal palmetto Lodd. ex Schult.f. * Syagrus romanzoffiana (Cham.) Glassman (= Cocos romanzoffiana Cham., or Arecastrum romanzoffianum (Cham.) Becc.); This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping. Asteraceae (Aster, daisy, sunflower family) * Ambrosia polystachya DC. * Baccharis dracunculifolia DC.; This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping. * Baccharis genistelloides Pers. * Baccharis gracilis DC. * Baccharis halimifolia L. * Baccharis ligustrina DC. * Baccharis platypoda DC. * Baccharis punctulata DC. * Baccharis serrula Sch.Bip. * Baccharis sessifolia L. * Baccharis tridentata Vahl * Bidens cernua L. (= Bidens glaucescens Greene) * Bidens pilosa L. * Cichorium intybus L. * Cirsium arvense (L.) Scop. (= Carduus arvense, or Cirsium incanum) * Cirsium vulgare (Savi) Ten. (= Carduus vulgaris, Carduus lanceolatus, or Cirsium lanceolatum) * Centaurea biebersteinii (Jaub. et Spach) Walp. * Centratherum punctatum Cass. * Cosmos sulphureus Cav. * Echinops sphaerocephalus L. * Eremanthus sphaerocephalus Baker * Eupatorium itatiayense Hieron. * Eupatorium maculatum L. * Eupatorium maximiliani Schrad. ex DC. * Eupatorium purpureum L. * Eupatorium squalidum DC. * Helianthus annuus L. (Sunflower) * Helianthus tuberosus L. (Jerusalem artichoke) * Liatris spicata Willd. * Mikania cordifolia Willd. * Mikania hirsutissima DC. * Mikania microphylla Sch.Bip. ex Baker * Mikania speciosa DC. * Mikania sessilifolia DC. * Moquinia polymorpha DC. * Oligoneuron rigidum Small (= Solidago rigida L.) * Piptocarpha notata Baker * Piptocarpha rotundifolia Baker * Sonchus arvensis L. * Senecio brasiliensis Less. * Solidago chilensis Meyen * Symphyotrichum novae-angliae (L.) G.L.Nesom * Taraxacum officinale Weber * Trichogonia salviaefolia Gardner * Trixis antimenorrhoea Mart. ex Baker * Verbesina alternifolia Britton ex Kearney * Vernonia apiculata Mart. ex DC. * Vernonia argyrophylla Less. * Vernonia diffusa Less. * Vernonia herbacea Rusby * Vernonia lacunosa Mart. ex DC. * Vernonia linearis D.Don ex Hook. et Arn. * Vernonia patens Kunth * Vernonia polyanthes Less.; This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping. * Vernonia scorpioides Pers. * Vernonia virgata Gagnep. * Zinnia multiflora L. Bignoniaceae (Trumpet creeper family) All the plants of this family are found mostly in the tropics or subtropics. * Campsis radicans Seem. (= Bignonia radicans, or Tecoma radicans) * Catalpa bignonioides Walter * Catalpa speciosa Warder ex Engelm. * Cybistax antisyphilitica (Mart.) Mart. * Jacaranda brasiliana Pers. * Jacaranda caroba Hort. ex Lem. * Jacaranda decurrens Cham. * Jacaranda paucifoliolata Mart. ex DC. * Memora glaberrima K.Schum. * Memora nodosa Miers * Podranea ricasoliana (Tanfani) T. Sprague * Pyrostegia ignea Presl * Pyrostegia venusta Miers * Tabebuia alba (Cham.) Sandwith * Tabebuia avellanedae Lorentz ex Griseb. * Tabebuia aurea (Silva Manso) Benth. et Hook.f. ex S.Moore (=''Tabebuia cariba'' (Mart.) Bureau) * Tabebuia chrysotricha (Mart. ex DC.) Standl. * Tabebuia heptaphylla (Vell.) Toledo * Tabebuia impetiginosa (Mart. ex DC.) Standl. * Tabebuia ochracea (Cham.) Standl. * Tabebuia rosea (Bertol.) DC. * Tabebuia roseo-alba (Ridl.) Sandwith * Tabebuia serratifolia G.Nicholson * Tabebuia vellosoi Toledo * Zeyheria digitalis (Vell.) Hoehne et Kuhlm. Bixaceae (Achiote family) * Bixa orellana L. Bombacaceae (see also Malva family) * Bombax campestre K.Schum. * Bombax tomentosum A.Juss. * Chorisia speciosa A.St.-Hil. * Eriotheca gracilipes (K.Schum.) A.Robyns * Pseudobombax grandiflorum (Cav.) A.Robyns Boraginaceae (Borage or Forget-me-not family) * Auxemma glazioviana Taub. * Auxemma oncocalyx Taub. * Cordia alliodora Cham. * Cordia campestris Warm. * Cordia corymbosa G.Don * Cordia hypoleuca DC. * Cordia insignis Cham. * Cordia leucocephala Moric. * Cordia nodosa Lam. * Cordia trichotoma (Vell.) Steud. * Cordia verbenacea DC. * Echium plantagineum L. * Echium simplex DC. * Echium virescens DC. * Echium wildpretii H.Pearson ex Hook.f. * Patagonula americana L. Brassicaceae (Mustard family or cabbage family) * Brassica campestris L. * Brassica juncea Coss. * Brassica napus L. * [[Brassica oleracea|''Brassica oleracea'' L. var. botrytis]] L. * [[Brassica oleracea|''Brassica oleracea'' L. var. capitata]] * [[Brassica oleracea|''Brassica oleracea'' L. var. gemnifera]] * [[Brassica oleracea|''Brassica oleracea'' L. var. gongyloides]] * Eruca sativa Mill. * Sinapis alba L. Caesalpinioideae * Apuleia molaris Spruce ex Benth. * Bauhinia forficata Link * Cassia ferruginea (Schrad.) DC. * Cassia grandis L.f. * Caesalpinia echinata Lam. * Caesalpinia ferrea Mart. * Caesalpinia peltophoroides Benth. * Caesalpinia pyramidalis Tul. * Caesalpinia microphylla Mart. * Copaifera langsdorfii Desf. * Copaifera oblongifolia Mart. ex Hayne * Delonix regia Raf. * Hymenaea courbaril var. stilbocarpa (Hayne) Y.T.Lee et Langenh. * Schizolobium parahyba (Vell.) Blake * Sclerolobium aureum Baill. * Sclerolobium paniculatum Vogel * Senna martiana (Benth.) H.S.Irwin et Barneby * Senna multijuga (Rich.) H.S.Irwin et Barneby * Senna speciosa Roxb. * Senna splendida (Vogel) H.S.Irwin et Barneby Capparaceae (Caper family) * Cleome gynandra L. Caprifoliaceae (Honeysuckle family) * Lonicera japonica Thunb. ex A.Murray Caryocaraceae All the plants of this family are found only in the neotropics. * Caryocar brasiliense Cambess. Caryophyllaceae (Carnation family) * Saponaria officinalis L. Chrysobalanaceae found in tropics or sub-tropics * Couepia grandiflora Benth. * Parinari obtusifolia Hook.f. * Hirtella glandulosa Spreng. * Hirtella martiana Hook.f. Clethraceae * Clethra scabra Pers. Clusiaceae * Kielmeyera coriacea Mart. & Zucc. Cochlospermaceae * Cochlospermum regium Pilg. Combretaceae * Terminalia argentea Mart. * Terminalia brasiliensis Eichl. * Terminalia fagifolia Mart. Commelinaceae * Commelina agraria Kunth * Tradescantia virginica L. Convolvulaceae (Bindweed or morning glory family) * Ipomoea purpurea Roth * Ipomoea batatoides Benth. * Jacquemontia blanchetii Moric. * Rivea corymbosa (L.) Hallier f. Cucurbitaceae (Melon, cucumber, calabash, squash family) * Cayaponia ficifolia Cogn. * Citrullus vulgaris Schrad. * Cucumis mello L. * Cucumis sativus L. * Cucurbita maxima Duchesne * Cucurbita pepo L. * Luffa cylindrica M.Roem. Cunoniaceae * Lamonia speciosa (Cambess.) L.B.Sm. Dilleniaceae * Curatella americana L. * Davilla rugosa Poir. Ebenaceae * Diospyros kaki L.f. Ericaceae (Blueberry, Heather family) * Arctostaphylos uva-ursi (L.) Spreng. * Vaccinium angustifolium Ait. * Vaccinium corymbosum L. * Oxydendron arboreum Nearby Erythroxylaceae (Coca family) * Erythroxylum campestre A.St.-Hil. * Erythroxylum suberosum A.St.-Hil. * Erythroxylum tortuosum Mart. Escalloniaceae * Escallonia montevidensis DC. Euphorbiaceae (Spurge family) * Alchornea iricurana Casar. * Alchornea triplinervia (Spreng.) Müll.Arg. * Aleurites fordii Hemsl. * Croton floribundus Spreng. * Croton macrobothrys Baill. * Croton salutaris Casar. * Dalechampia humilis Müll.Arg. * Euphorbia mellifera Seub. * Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch * Julocroton triqueter Baill. * Phyllanthus acidus (L.) Skeels * Ricinus communis L. * Sapium sebiferum (L.) Roxb. Faboideae (Legume family) * Andira inermis (Wright) DC. * Amburana cearensis (= Torresea cearensis M.Allemão) (M.Allemão) A.C.Smith * Centrolobium robustum Mart. ex Benth. * Gliricidia sepium (Jacq.) Steud * Geoffraea spinosa Jacq. * Machaerium acutifolium Vogel * Machaerium scleroxylon Tul. * Medicago sativa L. * Melilotus alba Medik. * Melilotus officinalis Lam. * Myrocarpus frondosus M.Allemão * Sweetia fruticosa var. fruticosa Spreng. (= Ferreirea spectabilis M.Allemão) Flacourtiaceae * Aberia caffra Harv. et Sond. * Banara parviflora Benth. * Casearia decandra Jacq. * Casearia sylvestris Sw. Hamamelidaceae * Liquidambar styraciflua L. Iridaceae * Crocus vernus (L.) Hill Lamiaceae (Mint family) * Agastache foeniculum Kuntze * Agastache nepatoides * Eriope crassipes Benth. * Hyptis brevipes Poit. * Hyptis cana Pohl ex Benth. * Hyptis nudicaulis Benth. * Hyptis suaveolens Poit. * Hyptis umbrosa Salzm. ex Benth. * Lavandula spp. L. * Leonurus cardiaca L. * Leonurus sibiricus L. * Monarda fistulosa L. * Nepeta cataria L. * Nepeta × faassenii * Nepeta mussinii Spreng. ex Henckel * Nepeta siberica (= Nepeta macrantha, Dracocephalum sibiricum) * Pycnanthemum tenuifolium Schrad. * Pycnanthemum verticillatum Pursh var. pilosum (Nutt.) T.S.Cooperrider * Pycnanthemum virginianum Trel. ex Branner et Coville * Salvia splendens Ker Gawl. * Thymus serpyllum L. * Vitex sellowiana Cham. Lauraceae (Laurel family) * Nectandra cuspidata Nees et Mart. ex Nees * Nectandra rigida Nees * Persea americana Mill. * Persea gratissima Gaertn. * Ocotea kuhlmanni Vattimo * Ocotea pretiosa Mez Lecythidaceae * Cariniana legalis Kuntze * Cariniana estrellensis Kuntze Liliaceae (Lily family) * Allium cepa L. * Allium sativum L. * Smilax medica Schltdl. et Cham. * Smilax officinalis Griseb. Lythraceae * Cuphea carthaginensis Macbride * Cuphea ingrata Cham. et Schltdl. * Cuphea linarioides Cham. et Schltdl. * Cuphea mesostemon Koehne * Heimia myrtifolia Hort.Berol. ex Cham. et Schltdl. * Lafoensia pacari A.St.-Hil. * Lagerstroemia indica L. Magnoliaceae (Magnolia and tulip tree family) * Liriodendron tulipifera L. Malpighiaceae All the plants of this family are found in the neotropics. * Banisteriopsis campestris (A.Juss.) Little * Banisteriopsis clausseniana (A.Juss.) W.R.Anderson et B.Gates * Banisteriopsis gardneriana (A.Juss.) W.R.Anderson et B.Gates * Banisteriopsis pubipetala (Juss) Cuatrec. * Byrsonima crassa Nied. * Byrsonima crassifolia L.Rich * Byrsonima coccolobifolia Kunth * Byrsonima intermedia A.Juss. * Byrsonima subterranea Brade et Markgr. * Byrsonima verbascifolia Rich. ex Juss. * Heteropteris aceroides Griseb. Malvaceae (Malva family) * Pavonia malvaviscoides A.St.-Hil. * Pavonia rosa-campestris A.St.-Hil. * Pavonia speciosa Kunth Meliaceae (Mahagony family) * Cedrela fissilis Vell. * Cedrela odorata Vell. Mimosoideae * Acacia farnesiana (L.) Willd. * Acacia paniculata Willd. * Acacia plumosa Mart. ex Colla * Albizia polyantha (Spreng.f.) G.P.Lewis (= Pithecelobium multiflorum (Kunth)Benth.) * Albizia polycephala (Benth.) Killip ex Record (= Pithecellobium polycephalum Benth.) * Anadenanthera ''colubrina'' (Vell.) Brenan var. cebil (Griseb.) Altschul (= Anadenanthera macrocarpa (Benth.) Brean) * Anadenanthera contorta (Benth.) Brenan * Anadenanthera falcata Speg. (= Piptadenia falcata Benth.) * Anadenanthera peregrina Speg. * Calliandra dysantha Benth. * Enterolobium contortisiliquum (Vell.) Morong * Enterolobium gummiferum (Mart.) Macbride * Inga affinis DC. * Inga edulis Mart. * Inga marginata Willd. * Inga paterno Harms * Inga sessilis Mart. * Leucaena glauca Benth. * Mimosa acutistipula Benth. * Mimosa bimucronata Kuntze * caesalpiniaefolia Benth. * Mimosa laticifera Rizzini et N.F.Mattos * Mimosa multipinna Benth. * Piptadenia gonoacantha Benth. * Piptadenia paniculata Benth. * Pithecolobium avaremotemo Mart. * Pithecolobium diversifolium Benth. * Pithecolobium dumosum Benth. (= Chloroleucon dumosum (Benth.) G.P.Lewis) * Pithecellobium inopinatum (Harms) Ducke * Stryphnodendron adstringens (Mart.) Coville * Stryphnodendron obovatum Benth. Myrsinaceae * Rapanea ferruginea Mez (= Caballeria ferruginea Ruiz et Pav.) * Rapanea lancifolia Mez * Rapanea umbellata Mez Myrtaceae (Myrtle family) * Campomanesia adamantium Blume * Campomanesia crenata O.Berg * Campomanesia guazumaefolia Blume * Campomanesia pubescens O.Berg * Campomanesia xanthocarpa O.Berg * Corymbia citriodora (Hook.) K.D. Hill & L.A. Johnson * Eucalyptus genus L'Her., specially the following species: :* Eucalyptus alba; :* Eucalyptus camaldulensis (This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping.); :* Eucalyptus citriodora; :* Eucalyptus corymbosa; :* Eucalyptus drepanophylla; :* Eucalyptus maculata; :* Eucalyptus melliodora; :* Eucalyptus microcorys; :* Eucalyptus oleosa (This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping.); :* Eucalyptus paniculata; :* Eucalyptus citriodora; :* Eucalyptus redunca (This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping.); :* Eucalyptus scabra; :* Eucalyptus tereticornis; :* Eucalyptus triantha; :* Eucalyptus wandoo (This plants is usually an excellent choice for beekeeping.). * Eugenia brasiliensis Lam. * Eugenia caryophillata Thunb. (= Syzygium aromaticum (L.) Merrill et Perry) * Eugenia convexinervia D.Legrand * Eugenia dombeyana DC. * Eugenia dysenterica DC. * Eugenia hyemalis Cambess. * Eugenia multicostata D.Legrand * Eugenia pyriformis Cambess. * Eugenia uniflora L. * Myrceugenia euosma (O.Berg) D.Legrand * Myrcia rostrata DC. * Myrciaria cauliflora (Mart.) O.Berg * Myrciaria glomerata O.Berg * Psidium araca Raddi * Psidium cinereum Mart. ex DC. * Psidium firmum O.Berg * Psidium guajava L. Ochnaceae * Ouratea castaneifolia (DC.) Engl. * Ouratea floribunda Engl. * Ouratea spectabilis Engl. * Ouratea nana Engl. Oleaceae (Olive family) * Olea europaea L. * Ligustrum imatophyllum * Ligustrum japonicum Thunb. Oxalidaceae * Averrhoa carambola L. Polygonaceae * Antigonon leptopus Hook. et Arn. * Fagopyrum sagittatum Gilib. * Polygonum cuspidatum Siebold et Zucc. * Polygonum punctatum Raf. Passifloraceae (Passion flower family) * Passiflora haematostigma Mast. * Passiflora pohlii Mast. Poaceae(Gramineae) * Paspalum notatum Flüggé * Saccharum officinarum L. * Zea mays L. Proteaceae * Grevillea banksii R.Br. * Grevillea rosmarinifolia A.Cunn. * Grevillea thelemanniana Hueg. * Roupala brasiliensis Klotzsch * Roupala cataractarum Sleumer * Roupala heterophylla Pohl * Roupala montana Willd. * Roupala tomentosa Pohl Rhamnaceae (Buckthorn family) * Celtis brasiliensis Planch. * Hovenia dulcis Thunb. * Rhamnus polymorpha (Reissek) Weberb. * Trema micrantha Blume * Zizyphus joazeiro Mart. Rosaceae (Rose family) * Eriobotrya japonica (Thunb.) Lindl. * Prunus amygdalus L. * Prunus armeniaca L. * Prunus avium (L.) L. * Prunus domestica L. * Prunus persica (L.) Batsch * Pyrus communis L. Rubiaceae (Madder, bedstraw, coffee family) * Alibertia sessilis K.Schum. * Borreria verticillata G.Mey. * Borreria latifolia K.Schum. * Borreria suaveolens G.Mey. * Borreria verbenoides Cham. et Schltdl. * Cephalanthus occidentalis L. * Chinchona spp. L. * Coffea arabica L. * Coutarea hexandra (Jacq.) K.Schum. Rutaceae * Citrus genus L., specially the following species: :* Citrus aurantifolia Swingle :* Citrus limonum Risso :* Citrus medica L. :* Citrus reticulata Blanco :* Citrus sinensis (L.) Osbeck * Murraya paniculata (L.) Jack Salicaceae (Willow and poplar family) * Salix amygdaloides Andersson * Salix bebbiana Sarg. * Salix caprea L. * Salix discolor Muhl. * Salix nigra Marshall Sapindaceae (Soapberry family) * Cupania oblongifolia Mart. * Cupania vernalis Cambess. * Dodonaea viscosa Mart. * Magonia pubescens A.St.-Hil. * Matayba guianensis Aubl. * Serjania erecta Radlk. * Serjania grandifolia Sagot ex Radlk. Scrophulariaceae * Buddleia brasiliensis Jacq. * Scrophularia californica Cham. et Schltdl. Solanaceae (Tomato, potato, egg plant family) * Acnistus arborescens Schltdl. * Acnistus cauliflorus Schott * Solanum paniculatum L. Styracaceae * Styrax camporum Pohl * Styrax ferrugineus Nees et Mart. Sterculiaceae * Guazuma ulmifolia Lam. * Sterculia striata A.St.-Hil. et Naudin * Dombeya natalensis Sond. * Dombeya wallichii Benth. et Hook.f. * Waltheria tomentosa (J.R. et G.Forst.) St.John Tamaricaceae * Tamarix gallica L. Tiliaceae (Basswood, linden family) * Luehea candicans Mart. * Luehea divaricata Mart. * Luehea grandiflora Mart. * Luehea paniculata Mart. * Luehea rufescens A.St.-Hil. * Triumfetta semitriloba Jacq. Ulmaceae (Elm family) * Trema micrantha (L.) Blume Urticaceae (Nettle family) * Boehmeria caudata Sw. Verbenaceae (Verbena family) * Aegiphila lhotskiana Cham. * Aegiphila tomentosa Cham. * Aloysia virgata (Ruiz et Pav.) Juss. (= Lippia urticoides (Cham.) Steud.) * Lantana camara L. * Lantana lilacina Desf. * Lantana trifolia L. * Lippia alba N.E.Br. ex Britton et P.Wilson * Lippia candicans Hayek * Petrea subserrata Cham. * Petrea volubilis L. * Zapania citriodora Lam. (= Lippia citriodora (Lam.) Kunth) Vochysiaceae All the plants of this family are found in the neotropics. * Qualea grandifolia Mart. * Qualea multiflora Mart. * Qualea parviflora Mart. See also *Toxic honey Describes plants whose nectar results in toxic honey. References # BRANDÃO, M.; FERREIRA, P. B. D. (1991). Flora Apícola do Cerrado.(Honey flora of Cerrado) Informe Agropecuário 15 (168): 5-7. # CÂNDIDO, F. A. (1992) As árvores e a apicultura. (Trees and beekeeping.) Universidade Federal de Viçosa # Michigan bee plants # WIESE, H. (1993) Nova apicultura. (New beekeeping.) Livraria e Editora Agropecuária External links * Beekeeping made easy: honey plants * Honey plants by Connie Krochmal * Ottawa Valley honeybee plants ro:Plante melifere Category:Honey Category:Nectar source